The demand for Information Technology (IT) services (for example, cloud-based services) has grown manifold over the last couple of decades. The increased demand has led to the deployment of a large number of servers for providing those services. For example, a data center may include servers on the order of tens of thousands. Each server may consume a certain amount of power in order to function.